


积雨云

by qawv



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qawv/pseuds/qawv
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 1





	积雨云

//湊﨑紗夏第一人称

//湊﨑紗夏 x 名井南

还没有讲过吧，大概从高中毕业之后的第三年开始，我有了傍晚散步的习惯。

之所以处在这么奇怪的时间点，使用这么奇怪的描述，是因为高中毕了业，我在家里呆了很长一阵。和父母住的地方离得不算近、周围也没有熟人的环境里，有一栋我家里曾经用来出租的小公寓。和家人提出要住进来没多久，房客的租期结束，我就搬了进来。给父母的理由是要来没人打扰的地方安安静静地找工作，没想到一找就找了一年多也没稳定下来。除了之前攒下的钱，其间还零零散散接了点写杂文的小活计赚点饭费，大我一岁的朋友帮忙联系的。真的刚刚好够一日三餐，而因为我通常一天不会吃满三顿饭，便多出些买点其他东西的闲钱（基本都用来攒着买钢笔和墨水了，你知道的，这种东西并不便宜）。

现在在写字的这支，也是那时候买的，是那时候买的最后一支。说来很巧，在进入大学的四个月前，本以为这次考试也没戏了，可正正好好挤进了分数线。我想起在高中的时候，我们两个一起给英语考了个及格分的事情，我是因为笨，而你是因为根本没学。那之后我非常非常努力地背了单词，可还是不比你轻轻松松就拿好成绩的份。很抱歉讲这些不是在抱怨什么，只是我渐渐明白了有的事就是勉强答个及格就够了吧，答到及格，我就很棒了，不到及格也没关系，依旧还可以写字，可以看向你，所以日子还不算难以为继。

很抱歉，说回钢笔吧。临近发最后一批通知书的时间段，我本以为自己又没戏了，就去房子附近的购物中心我经常去的那一间店里挑了两支笔。一般来说都不会一次性买两支，可现在看来，就像知道自己要长久地离开那里而暗中寻找纪念一样，买了不同颜色的两支F尖。大学一年级一次在大课上走神写字，下课仓促地收拾东西忘记把它带走，自此相同型号的两支就只剩下了一管纯黑色的。不意外，丢掉的褐色虎皮纹才是我更喜欢的。事情不就总是这样吗。

说起这个就让人想起我们高中三年级那年在体育场看日落的事情，印象里我们没少在冬日的社团活动后一起溜达，可那天我偏拉着你多坐了几个小时，那之前和那之后都没有。室内篮球馆的台阶前，像是刚好要我记住背影一样，你在离我几步远的地方背对着我坐下了，远处的棒球场被围在白色的铁网里，明明是露天的场地，却像被无形的塑料膜包了几圈，空气都变成果冻一样懒洋洋的，看得我透不过气。要是被你知道了这比喻，大概会说听起来很好吃吧（别笑，知道你现在看到这里就是在这样想）。总之，那一天你望向棒球场的背影挥之不去，与不知为何会多买一支的钢笔一样，直到现在也保存在我这里。

毕业之后我仍在看书和复习，还算有成效，所以现在才能坐在学校的图书馆写字。其实我很想说，我现在是在给你写字，但觉得矫情，你应该也不想接受，所以还是算了。我们之间总会被沉默搞得失衡、充满矛盾感。矛盾在这里不仅仅是得不到解决的意思，还带着尖锐和钝感，因为这两个词都不够中性，令人彷徨不安，就像我们相处到后边的日子一样，因此我把它们堆在这里，请原谅我，不要嫌我烦。

那次日落的景象让我记住了还是黑发的你，会这么说是因为差不多正好两年之后我又有见到你一次，你给长发漂了金色，在人群里很是显眼。你朝向我走来，但没有认出我。那天云积得厚，我担心下雨，磨磨蹭蹭地贴着带屋檐的店面门口晃悠。因为感冒我戴了口罩，架着圆框眼镜，还梳着刚剪到脖颈的短发，被初冬本该客气的北风吹得炸了毛。听这描述应该也是跟我以前的样子大相径庭了吧。没有小说里会有的那种浪漫的再续前缘的冲动戏码，这也并不是一次令人惊喜、感激的相遇，因为如果我没有出现，雨可能还会快点下。

你并不讨厌雨，而我不想被一滴雨浇到头发。我们住在离水道很近的地方，空气湿润是正常，阴天是正常，动不动就下雨也是，你这样对我说，我知道指望由你来带伞是没用了。这种无法平衡彼此需求的事情还发生过多少次我记不清，只发现渐渐我也会忘记带伞了，但是不喜欢雨的性子还是无法改变，于是开始贴着路边走。所以我们那些看起来奇怪的特殊秉性是不是追根溯源都能找到一个荒谬的原因呢？

我从朋友那儿得知，你做着舞台上的工作，在艺术的路上越走越远了，和我们曾经一起幻想的一样。虽然肯定与我无关，这仍然令我感动，因为我由此知道那个幻想的世界也存在着与这个时空相交的可能性，我与这可能性共处同一片天地，我与你仍旧是相交的，只是不是以一种普遍的形式。

好了，所以这些到底跟傍晚散步有什么关系呢？简单说，就是感冒并不是单纯的感冒，冬季流感让我病了半个月。起初和一般的感冒也没区别，可是发热逐渐严重，到了吃药体温也只会低下来几个小时再上去的程度。胆战心惊地跑到医院去，除了流感的诊断也查不出其它，各项指标都正常，心脏、脑袋统统没问题，可是明明我什么事都不做四肢都又累又痛，心脏下一秒就要爆炸了一样，怎么会只是个普通的流感呢？医生无可奈何，叫我要不回家，要不就另寻高明，我只好乖乖听话回家里躺了一星期。我们打算去箱根旅行的时候不也发生过这种事吗，出门前一天我却病了，也不是多大的毛病，可就是难受得家门也迈不出去。假期整整七天你哪也没去，在我家客房写了两天作业，看了四天半的综艺，之后大发善心用半天时间把我的作业也写了，作为交换的条件是要我下次去你家不可以再躲着Ray。

比起躲着Ray，说不好以前我在躲的是你吧。一些普通的事，因为你在场而总是做不到自然地面对。我一直都不擅长应对狗，担心在你面前出糗，才总是没法离Ray近点。流感痊愈之后，你开始以带我增强抵抗力为由，每晚带着Ray来催促我出去运动。我们沿着人影稀疏的旁路一直走到河边去，大概半小时的路程，在暮色到来之前就可以到达，一路都有清爽的风吹来，天空也变得愈加开阔。明明是你叫我出来，你却一直跟在我身后，用很惊讶的表情回应回头偷看你的我。撩开遮住眼睛的头发，你盯了我两秒，视线闪灼灼的，什么也没说，然后加速走几步赶在我前面和Ray跑远了。你喜欢看高速公路桥下的涂鸦，但我问你看什么你总是会说别在意；会在河边的堤坝上坐好久，也不怎么想和我讲话的样子，只有一次在Ray跑去捡沙包的间隙里，你突然转向我说，紗夏啊，会拉住我的吧？

我被这来路不明的提问惊住了。你见我没什么反应，眼神瞄向奔流不息的河水，复又望向我。这是什么意思呢，为什么需要拉住，为什么需要是我拉住呢？按往常和其他人开玩笑的架势，我一定不假思索就会给出肯定的回答，可面对你，总要去思考背后的一系列似有似无的前提，总是比你先害怕。

自从我们不再说话我就再也没有走过这条路，但散步的记忆令人印象深刻，好像和痊愈有什么相近的含义。冬季流感好转之后的夜间，我想起这件事，第二天晚上就出了门。圣诞节快到了，附近的院子里都围上了浅黄色的小灯，还有打理得精致的圣诞树，戴着红色的毛绒圣诞小帽子。我感到这些小东西充满温情。我时常在思考这种我在羡慕的温暖感觉到底是什么呢。时间已经过去这么久，快长过我们曾经互相陪伴的少得可怜的日子，我却仍在希望你可以在我身边。我们不说话一直走下去就好，你不愿意和我并排走就一直跟在我身后就好，我们随便遇到一处山脚就停歇，在那里搭一座小房子，到了圣诞节也把家里装扮一番，雪夜里围在壁炉前一起烤火。这就是温暖对我来说的意义吧。

有时会在路边的长椅上坐一阵子。虽然看起来一尘不染，还是会学你的样子用纸巾擦一擦再坐上去。换作以前，有行人带着狗走过来我一定会怕得不行，但现在也学会如何跟它们打招呼才不会被乱吼一通。我开始可以和狗们成为朋友了，是值得开心的事情吧？怎么连这样的事也想问问你啊。

不知从什么时候开始我们就不再那么频繁地讲话了。可能是你终于看出我有多没意思，可能是反感了我对什么都平平淡淡和和气气的被动态度，总之到了冲你笑都让我觉得自己多余的地步之后，我们不再讲话了。慢慢地，连你的声音和样貌也快忘干净的时候，我才想起来想看你只能去毕业纪念册里找证件照，声音更是别提，只有脑子里那点模模糊糊的回声。

“紗夏，会拉住我吧？“

为什么没有等我给出一个答案呢？

和你擦肩（也算不上）而过之后，我继续贴着路边走，突然忘记自己正身处哪里，青濛濛的水汽将世界分隔成细小的空间，每一块都不尽相同。我的天空已经许久不曾放晴，那傍晚的清澈的海军蓝，早不知被遗失到哪里去了。有时我会想，来一场痛快如注的暴雨多好，我不用考虑你和狗和沾水的头发，多余的顾虑可以被浸润身体的雨水蚕食干净，而后雨水注入绵延不绝的土壤会跟随经历一同退场。可只要雨仍未下，我大概都无法停歇做这些无用功，整理东西是种会让人迷上的感觉。

我借此机会，暂时在积雨云下徘徊，一边恐惧遗忘，一边小心翼翼地等待，周而复始。也许有一天偶然看见灰色的边际线，连通无垠的蓝色天空，也许就此彻底等待下去。无论哪一边，我都有足够的时间装载好愿意带走的东西，在暴雨来临之前。 

-Fin-


End file.
